


【艾利/授翻】Lacuna空白（9）

by TINOJM17



Series: 【艾利/授翻】Lacuna空白 [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINOJM17/pseuds/TINOJM17
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: 【艾利/授翻】Lacuna空白 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629424
Kudos: 2





	【艾利/授翻】Lacuna空白（9）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vonvoyage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonvoyage/gifts).
  * A translation of [Lacuna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400103) by [vonvoyage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonvoyage/pseuds/vonvoyage). 



**Chapter9：Aftermath后果**

  
艾伦不愿离开利威尔身边。他还拒绝任何人的接近，向所有敢靠近他的人露出獠牙。在利威尔看来，这是个大麻烦，因为他现在似乎被一只好斗的护卫犬困住了。然而，坐在警察局长的办公室里，利威尔只是感到紧张和疲倦。韩吉靠墙站在他的右边，艾伦的目光不断在她和警察局长之间流转，而局长坐在他们面前的桌子后，目不转睛地盯着他们。利威尔不敢松开紧紧抓着艾伦的手，每当他感觉狼人的爪子开始危险地变长时，就使劲捏他一下。  
他们能安然无事地到达警察局，本身就是个壮举了。利威尔费了很大劲才弄明白是什么如此重要以至于他们以来就被带到了这里。考虑到艾伦的现状，带他们去医院似乎该是个更好的选择。但是，在被救出他们的警官带出来后，他们只和医护人员短短地碰了一面，而且只有在艾伦不进行攻击的情况下才将靠近。之后两人就被带走了，并一直处于监护之下。当他们被带到警察局的时候，利威尔还不清楚是什么情况，但是在拘留所又待了几个小时之后，他已经不在乎了，只要能离开怎么都行。  
“我现在了解的是，凯尼·阿克曼是你的叔叔，对吗？”当他终于愿意屈尊开口时，警察局长问道。他的表情令人难以捉摸。  
“是的，没错。”利威尔简短地答道，一想到此人就让他咬牙切齿。  
局长顿了一会儿，仿佛在思索他的回答，而后又继续问道。  
“你认为你们的关系亲近吗？”  
利威尔难以置信地看着这个金发男人。不在所有他以为会被问到的问题之列——  
“他杀了我的朋友，还想杀我，这还不够回答这个问题吗？”利威尔前倾着身子，几乎是怒气冲冲地说道。接着他叹了口气，强迫自己坐下冷静，又捏了捏艾伦的手。这就是他们被带到这里的原因吗？真是荒唐透顶。  
“说实话，不够。”局长仿佛是挑衅似的说道，但他没有明显表现出来。“我们想知道你是否知道他可能会藏身的地方。”  
听到这些话，利威尔感觉肺部的空气都抽干了，他像一尊雕塑般的直挺挺地像后倒去，半晌，他才恢复了语言能力。  
“他妈的，这个问题什么意思？”利威尔可以感受到自己的手因为想要打人的冲动而颤动。“你要说的最好不是我想的那样。”听到这番言外之意，他感觉血往上涌。  
“是那样没错，利威尔。”韩吉的声音低得像呢喃。“我不知道怎么回事，但他及时逃跑了”  
那声音仿佛不是人类发出的一般，他的眼睛变得血红，唯一让他还让他坐在这的理由是身边的艾伦。  
冷静，冷静，冷静，他在心里默念。  
但是，显然艾伦还是注意到了他的痛苦，一下从座位上站了起来，把椅子推到利威尔的前面，盯着另外两人，似乎在决定应该先把谁宰了。  
“艾伦，别这样。”利威尔一边命令着，一边去拉住狼人的手，把他扯了回来。  
“操。这根本没用。”他沮丧地说道。“我要带艾伦离开这，带他回他的族群。”  
“你还没回答我的问题。”局长不为所动地盯着他。利威尔很想让艾伦离开一小会儿，这样他就可以把面前这人揍一顿。  
“埃尔文，他说的没错。”韩吉插嘴道，然后小心翼翼地看向艾伦。“艾伦现在很不稳定，这种陌生环境只会让事情变得更复杂。他本来就不该被带到这。”  
埃尔文反驳道：“我们还需要阿克曼先生为我们提供情报，我想他也同意当务之急是抓住他的叔叔。”  
“你昨天本来有机会抓住他的。”利威尔对他吼道。“我他妈没有关于我叔叔的任何情报，不好意思，如果你不介意的话我要在做出揍你这样的蠢事之前离开这了。”  
他站起身，拉上艾伦转身离开了，狼人抗拒地挣扎了几秒也随他去了。  
“我去跟他谈谈。”利威尔听见身后的韩吉叹了口气，随即砰地一声把办公室的门甩上，大步流星地向出口走去。  
去他妈的警察，看着迎面走过的警察他心想。真不敢相信昨天见到他们时他有多高兴。一群蠢货。  
“利威尔！”韩吉在他身后大喊，但他毫不理会,只顾往前走。“利威尔，看在老天的份上，你能不能慢点？”  
他咬紧牙关，故意不理睬她，朝前走着。出了前门，明亮的晨光几乎要刺瞎他的眼。他很感激没有人上前阻拦他，即使韩吉追在身后。他并不想伤害任何人，但如果有警官上前阻挠，他就不必留情面了。  
“利威尔，我认真的，你不能就这么走了！”韩吉尖锐的喊声刺痛了他的耳膜，他刚要转身叫她滚，她却说道：“至少我们谈一谈艾伦的事！”  
他站住了。身边的艾伦朝着韩吉一顿咆哮。利威尔甚至没有费劲去拉他，因为那女人在离他们几英尺的地方就停下来了，显然不愿再接近了。  
“谈什么？”他直截了当地问。  
她的眼睛警惕地扫过艾伦，又转回了利威尔身上，但回答却是相当坚定。  
“我要对他进行检查，至少采集一点血液样本，这样才能知道他们对他做了什么。”  
“他们已经试过了，”利威尔说。“他不会让你近身的。”  
“不需要，”韩吉迅速答道。“我会保持安全距离，然后告诉你该怎么做。”说这话时，她不断地用眼角瞟着艾伦。  
“听着，韩吉，”利威尔叹了口气。“不是说我不感谢你当初带我离开那里，但我现在真的很累，我想艾伦必须回家了。”更不用说他们俩现在都得洗个澡，换件衣服。尤其是艾伦，他的衣服几乎是勉强挂在身上，破烂不堪。  
“我理解，我知道了。但是你必须清楚，现在没有迹象表明症状会自行消退，如果一直持续这种状态，我们无法知道凯尼对他做了什么。即便是埃尔文允许我检查他们找到的资料，我也不能确保能找到答案。”她定定地看着他。“我需要血液样本才行。”  
利威尔仍然犹豫不决，她又说道：“就我们了解，如果不展开治疗，后果可能会更糟，甚至很严重。”听到这，利威尔只得让步。  
“好吧，但我不会再回去了。”  
“不用，”韩吉向他保证。“我车里有设备，我们可以在停车场做。”  
他发出一声不满的嘟囔，还是跟在了她身后。她打开一个箱子，取出针管盒，忙活着准备注射器。艾伦在他身边不安地乱动，尽管利威尔并没有想要做什么，但他还是要时刻注意着艾伦，以防万一。  
“你觉得你叔叔还会来找你吗？”韩吉的问题一下让他的神经紧张起来。她一回过头，两人正好四目相对。  
但他只是摇了摇头，把目光转向停车场内。  
“我对此表示怀疑。他不会冒暴露自己的危险，更不必说他有多重视自我防护。我敢打赌他已经出城了。”他不确定这个想法是否能够让人感到宽慰。一方面，他也许不用担心。另一方方面，凯尼的威胁并没有就此消失。更不用说利威尔现在还没法抓住他。“不管怎么说，他可能不是手术的主导者。有人雇他这么做，他不会花钱造一个底下实验室来自我娱乐。”至少，大概率不会。  
她沉思了一会儿，然后才谨慎地开口。  
“埃尔文可以保护你。”  
利威尔转过身看了她一眼。一想到那个男人，他就轻蔑地撇了撇嘴。  
“不了，谢谢，我自己可以。”  
谢天谢地，她没有就此争辩，只是转过身，将手里拿的止血带和针管递给他。利威尔走上前接住，然后退回了警惕的狼人身边。  
“好了，现在我需要你把止血带绑在艾伦的上臂上，阻止血液流通。”利威尔照做了。艾伦疑惑地注视着他的动作。“现在我要你在他的手臂上找一条比较明显的血管，能找到吗？”利威尔点点头，韩吉继续道：“很好，然后用一只手抓住他的小臂，让他的皮肤绷紧，然后用另一只手把针头扎进去。如果做得没错，血液会自动填满管子，满了你就把针头抽出来。一般我都会为病人准备纱布，但考虑到艾伦的自愈能力，应该没必要。”  
利威尔细细地看着艾伦，把针头抵在皮肤上，想看看他会不会有不适的表现。但Alpha只是缓缓朝他眨了眨眼，于是他稳稳地握住针管，把针头推了进去。幸运的是，利威尔立马就看见血液流进了管子里，几秒后他把针拔了出来。正如韩吉所说，那个小针孔愈合了。  
艾伦仍然一脸困惑地望着他，但他似乎并不介意。利威尔确信地拍了拍他的手臂，把血样交给了韩吉。  
“这样就行了？”利威尔看着她迅速地把东西都收好了，想让她一次说清楚。  
“至少目前这样就行了，我不想做的太过，一个样本就可以了。”她说着，小心翼翼地关上了后备箱，利威尔猜测她只是不想吓到艾伦。“你有手机吗，我们该交换一下号码，我有头绪了就联系你。”  
“没有，就算我有，我也不觉得自己是合适的人选，因为我打算把艾伦送回他的族群。他们现在肯定担心的要命，应该比我更适合处理这事。”  
韩吉半信半疑地盯着他。  
“首先，艾伦的家人上报过他失踪的事，所以警察已经通知过他们了他现在很好。他们没出现在这里的唯一原因是警察解释了他现在的情况，并保证办完手续就把他带回去。我相信埃尔文现在已经通知了他们你很快就会回去。其次，如果你觉得艾伦现在能和你分开哪怕一秒，那你真是个傻蛋。”利威尔皱起了眉。  
“是啊没错，他现在喜欢我得不行，因为他只认得我一个人。但如果他能认出我，那就也能认出他们。看在老天的份上，他是个狼人，他应该和狼群待在一起。”  
韩吉翻了个白眼，利威尔气的炸毛。  
“得了，我懒得和你争论，但我相信艾伦会证明你是错的。”她叹了口气，继续说道。“要我开车送你吗？我是不知道你是不是想走回家，但是车会快一点。”  
利威尔张了张嘴，还没等他开口，就顿住了。平静地深呼吸了之后，他接受了她的提议。鉴于她救了他的命，他应该少发点牢骚。  
一开始，艾伦对坐车后座有些迟疑，但利威尔坐进去之后，他也跟着上去了。利威尔把艾伦家族的地址告诉了韩吉，接下来的大半路程都是沉默。  
当他看见家宅时，也看见了三笠站在那。见汽车驶近，她一定说了些什么，因为没过多久，其他人都从房子里涌了出来。他认出了所有人，除了两个女人，她们应该就是上次三笠说的外出的两人。  
就在这时，艾伦从他身边直起身望向窗外的房子，利威尔意识到这群人之间必定有能够相互感应的纽带。韩吉把车开到了车道上，三笠还没等车停下，就过来开车门。利威尔立刻下了车，艾伦紧跟在他身后。还未来得及闪开，三笠就飞奔过来，一把紧紧抱住艾伦。沉默片刻，艾伦低声呜咽了一下，也紧紧地回抱她。  
利威尔看着其他人逐渐靠过来，艾伦挨个和他们打招呼。当他看见阿尔敏眼里翻滚的泪水时，他把脸转向了别处。这感情过于私密了，不忍目睹。  
他瞥了一眼仍然坐在车里的韩吉，心理一下产生了想要报复的冲动。他想从仍然开着的车门探进争执，然后说我找告诉过你了，但他没有开口。然而，他呆愣在原地，毕恭毕敬地把目光从团聚的族群上挪开了。  
但他感觉有人突然走进了他，还没抬头他就已经辨认出了来人的气息，仰头对上了三笠灰色的眼眸。她默默地打量着他，看不透表情，不过利威尔觉得肯定不会是什么正面想法。  
“我很抱歉，”他说，“我从未想让他受伤或者卷进我的烂摊子。”他意识到所有人都安静了下来，默默听着他的话。“我真的很抱歉。”  
她沉默了几秒，然后慢慢点了点头。  
“我不知道警察说了什么，但没人知道他到底怎么了。但愿他能自动恢复，如果不行，韩吉会继续想解决办法的，所以……”他的声音越来越小，不知道还能说什么。  
“我走了。”他最终说道，因为三笠似乎不打算接他的话。  
他转过身，准备坐进车里，这时他听见身后急速的移动声，紧接着一双胳膊有力地搂住了他。  
他闷哼一声，想要挣脱怀抱，但艾伦低吼了一声，抱得更紧了。  
“艾伦，我得走了。”不出所料，他的解释被置若罔闻。  
他瞥了一眼旁边紧绷着脸注视着他们的三笠。  
“他不会让你走的。”她似乎是听天由命地说道。  
“好吧，他妈的为什么不呢，他真他妈有点蛮横，他该和家人待在一起。”利威尔仍然在试着撬开他的手臂。他不想承认，他心里其实有点高兴艾伦想要和他在一起。而他阴暗的那一面先前还因艾伦在族群面前对自己如忠犬一般的表现而嫉妒地尖叫，现在也感到了餍足。这太荒唐了，只会让他更加生自己的气。艾伦应该和族群待在一起。利威尔差点害死他，并且造成了据他所知不可挽回的损伤。因此，他不配得到狼人的爱。  
“没关系，”三笠见他试图挣脱，便说道。“他视你为伴侣，他不想和你分开。”  
利威尔僵住了，他很庆幸自己不是会脸红的人，因为听到这话，他立刻浑身发烫。  
“我们不是——我是说我们还没有——”  
“就算你们还没有结合也没关系，他的狼性已经认定了。”三笠的声音很坚定，毫无争论的余地，利威尔无法直视她的眼睛。  
“没办法，你走了只会让他难过。而且你欠他的，所以你最好和我们一起进去。”  
利威尔露出了苦恼的表情，但他没有反驳。相反，他和韩吉道别，她答应他再次出发前和他保持联系，然后他就依依不舍地跟那群人进了屋，艾伦紧随其后。

**oOo**

鉴于他把自己的伴侣置于险境，他希望狼群对他保持距离和疏离感。但是，他们要么没有责怪他，要么是不想让事情更糟，因为他们对他实在是热情过头了。也许三笠是个例外，她的眼神一直带有明显的不悦。  
“别理她。”阿尔敏悄悄地对他说道，然后坐在了他和艾伦身边的沙发上。他俩一进门就被带去洗澡，和艾伦一番搏斗之下，总算让他穿上了条内裤，然后利威尔从艾伦的衣柜了拿了一条运动裤和一件T恤。Alpha变得更粘人了。不算什么惊人的天才发现，因为他现在正被艾伦的气味所淹没，狼人似乎不愿把他的脸从利威尔的脖颈处移开。他把利威尔紧紧地抱在胸前，两条长腿把他围困住，深深吸了一口他的气息，发出了心满意足的哼哼。利威尔捕捉到了阿尔敏脸上淡淡的红晕，因为他故意把脸瞥向了别处。他真心觉得艾伦这行为不适合在公共场合进行，对族群也不例外。  
“没关系，她应该在生我的气，我不介意。”他低声回答，但他清楚三笠轻而易举就能听清这边的声音，因为她走到厨房去帮忙准备午餐了。  
“我们都知道你不是故意要让他受伤的，”阿尔敏转过身认真地看着他。“但是在族群中……我们比家人更加亲密。失去一个同伴的感觉与自杀无异，而三笠是狼群头领，所以她觉得所有人的安全都是自己的责任，更不用说艾伦是他的弟弟，她一直很护着他，即使是长大之后也不例外。这对她来说不容易，所有的一切都是。”利威尔不确定阿尔敏是指艾伦被绑架还是艾伦选择自己作为伴侣。可能两者兼有。  
“别担心，就像我刚刚说的，我明白了。”  
“是的，但我只想让你明白别跟她过不去。我保证只要给她点时间，她会变得好相处的。族员之间有矛盾对群体不利。”  
利威尔想要反驳他不太会集体生活，所以这话不适用，但艾伦紧贴着他的后背，这似乎就是个无力的说辞，所以他反而紧张地点头回应。尽管如此，他还是想着，在艾伦恢复神智之后，应该不会想再见到自己了。  
如果他恢复了，产生了不想要他的想法……还是最好不要考虑这事，所以他立刻把这想法抛之脑后了。然而，Omega将一只手安慰似的搭在他的胳膊上，阿尔敏也许闻出来了点什么。  
“会没事的。”他微笑着说，利威尔只是点了点头，微微向后靠在艾伦的胸膛。Alpha在下口咬他之前舔了舔利威尔的脖子，他轻轻地拍拍他的手臂。  
“别闹。”  
阿尔敏站起身，尴尬地咳嗽了一声。  
“我去帮忙摆餐具。”他匆匆忙忙地走开了。  
“你看看，你把你朋友吓跑了。”看着阿尔敏走远，他低声对Alpha说。不过艾伦似乎并不在意，或者说压根没注意到。在那次重逢之后，他的注意力完全在利威尔身上，尽管他觉得和族群在一起也很舒服，但对他来说，他们更像是背景板。  
利威尔内心深处其实很高兴，但他不想表现出来。他知道这都是因为他叔叔把那该死的Omega激素注射到了自己身体里，他拒绝让激素操控自己。  
他一直坐在沙发上，被艾伦的臂弯包围着，直到一个Beta族员萨莎从拐角探出头告诉他开饭了。  
要说服艾伦自己要坐在椅子上而不是狼人的腿上，费了不少时间，而且之后艾伦还不情愿地把嘴噘得老高。利威尔从来都不喜欢别人对他指手画脚，也不想公开表现出自己的感情。所以在所有人围观这个过程时，他感到尴尬无比。  
没有人采取任何行动来帮他对法艾伦。一帮混蛋。  
但他最后还是设法让艾伦单独坐下来了，尽管Alpha的椅子离的很近，近到两个椅子边沿紧紧挨在一起。这让他的用餐变得有点困难，但他没有移开，也没有空出距离。虽然不得不挨着艾伦坐显得他有些谄媚，而且对方还用双手热情地狼吞虎咽着盘子里几乎是全生的肉。  
“那么，你是做什么的？”一个从没见过的女人打破了令人压抑的沉默。尤弥尔和克里斯塔，阿尔敏之前告诉过他。个子较高的尤弥尔自然就是Alpha，旁边坐着的是一个金发的Omega。利威尔觉得伴侣之间保持亲密关系是再正常不过的。“或者说，我是说，这些破事发生之前。”尤弥尔挥挥手做出了一个囊括全部的动作，冷淡地补充道。  
利威尔耸耸肩，他做好了被评判的准备。  
“很多事。只要能活下去。”  
深肤色的女人不动声色地扬了扬眉。  
“很有启发性的答案。”她慢悠悠地说道。听到这话，一旁的Omega用手肘推了推她。  
“友好一点。”她压低声音。尤弥尔翻了个白眼，很顺从地没再吭声。  
利威尔很好奇在一般情况下是否所有的Alpha都会像艾伦和尤弥尔一样顺服于他们的Omega，或者说在这个族群里他们只是例外。这绝对有悖于他一直深存脑海的对Alpha狼人的刻板印象。  
“没关系，”利威尔回答。“我的生活没什么意思。”  
“哦，不可能，”桌子对面的阿尔敏大声说着，还友好地笑了笑。“我们都想更加了解你。”  
利威尔知道他是想让自己融入集体，但所有的目光都集中在自己身上时，他只能露出痛苦的表情。  
“好吧，伙计们，也许我们不该在第一天就进行审问，对吧？”说话的是莱纳，利威尔朝左边看去。  
“啊，当然不是，我压根不是这个意思。”阿尔敏急忙解释道，还愧疚地看向利威尔。  
“我相信他能理解我们的好奇。”莱纳摆摆手，打消了阿尔敏的顾虑，并友好地拍拍利威尔的背。但他很快就被迫把手迅速缩了回来，因为艾伦转过身就要咬他。这不太像他平时对族群里的其他人咄咄逼人的样子，但很明显，即使是他也不介意利威尔的加入。艾伦不喜欢其他人接触他，或者是因为莱纳是Alpha，因为他记得艾伦对阿尔敏就没有反应，利威尔若有所思地想着。  
“老天爷，他比尤弥尔还恐怖。”让说。  
“他可凶得很，你想什么呢？”三笠接话。利威尔与她短暂地对视了一眼，可以看出她还是不高兴。  
“别担心，”莱纳说道。“我不会再碰他了。”  
“也许我们该谈点别的，”萨莎说，利威尔对她的感激之情简直溢于言表。“大家又聚在一起了，我们该看向好的方面。”  
她停顿了一下，眼睛转向让，嘴角显出一个挑逗的笑。“比如，我和康尼看到让和一个精灵调情。”  
让顿时呆若木鸡，哑口无言。  
三笠迅速看向他。  
“为什么我第一次听说这事？”  
“我不用把约会过程都给你报备吧！”让面红耳赤地辩解，只不过他才意识到自己不打自招了。  
“哈！”萨莎大喊。“我就知道！”  
“你赶紧说，是不是和精灵？”三笠的目光牢牢地锁定让。“这可能会涉及到种族问题。”  
“我们还什么都没干呢！”他把脸埋在胳膊里，呻吟道。  
萨莎和康尼听了都笑得直不起腰，利威尔看着他们，心里感觉有什么东西踏实了。其他人似乎都没注意到他的情绪变化，但艾伦把手覆上了他的手。利威尔看向他，Alpha正皱着眉疑惑地望着自己。利威尔紧握着对方的手，无言地表明自己没事。

**oOo**

夜幕降临之前，利威尔就感觉疲惫不堪了。他坐在屋后的门廊上，注视着随风摇曳的树叶，眼皮快合上了。艾伦的族群都还在屋里。在被困在里面如此之久后，能够出来整理一下自己，呼吸口新鲜空气，感觉真好。艾伦把头枕在他的膝上，他则漫不经心地拨弄的艾伦的头发。大了个哈欠之后，他把手放在艾伦的肩上，想把他叫醒。  
Alpha缓缓地坐了起来，困倦但满足地朝利威尔眨眨眼。搞得利威尔有点愧疚把他弄醒了，但他觉得艾伦也该更喜欢睡在床上吧。  
“走，”他喃喃道。“我们上床睡吧。”  
艾伦显然还是听不懂他说的话，但他像只小狗一样起身伸了个懒腰，乖乖跟着利威尔进了里屋。  
大家都能理解他们需要休息，在他和艾伦上楼去卧室的时候，他们道了晚安。三笠拦住了他们，在给了弟弟一个长长的拥抱之后，她轻声道了晚安。走之前她瞥了利威尔一眼，就让他们走了，但她没对利威尔说什么友好的话。如果利威尔站在她的立场，只会表现得更糟，所以他并不在意。虽然，他Omega的那一面既希望得到艾伦的关注，也渴望得到自己Alpha族群的认可，但这都是意料之中，是可控的。  
当他们回到卧室，艾伦似乎终于明白了他们到这里来的原因。他想把利威尔拖到了床上。利威尔努力避免他扒拉自己衣服，但他最后还是脱得只剩条内裤。严格来说，这还是艾伦的内裤。问题是Alpha就跟在执行什么程序一般，还准备脱自己的内裤，但利威尔抓住了他的手。不是说他到现在还不适应艾伦的裸体，就是考虑到艾伦的整个族群都在屋子里，穿着内裤更安全一点。  
Alpha恼火而困惑地瞪着他，想把内裤脱下来，但利威尔紧紧抓着他的手。  
“别。”他领着艾伦走到床边，把他按倒，然后拉上被子，躺在了艾伦身边。  
艾伦似乎一下就忘记了他一秒前的抗议，他把利威尔抱在怀里，双腿缠着他的身体，脸贴着他的发顶，心满意足的呼了口气。不一会儿就睡熟了。


End file.
